An Alternative Finale
by Waves.Of.Black
Summary: Akatsuki's favourite immortal sadomasochist finally meets his match...


**An Alternative Finale**

Hidan had probably performed several hundred rituals in his lifetime. A new ritual always brought him excessive excitement and inordinate containment. He never got anything near to tired of his sadomasochistic rituals and his intimidating god, but it was also a fact that each ritual was no different from another. It was always the same chase until he could taste his victim's blood then he would kill them slowly or quickly depending on his mood or how annoyingly his stingy old partner would bug him, to get his ritual over with quickly.

When he met her, he didn't think she was going to be anything different from any of his other victims. Hidan was exhausted after the day's mission and decided to get a drink. All their recent missions consisted of assassinations to raise the Akatsuki funds, before they started gathering the Tailed Beasts. Assassinations were fun, but they were all the same. Nobody ever had any chance against him because even if he managed to deliver a small scratch on his victim's body, they were as good as dead. It was all the same, regardless of who they were, or where they were from or what they did. He sipped his drink nonchalantly when he spotted her scrutinizing him, from the corner of his eye. She had dark brown hair, styled into waves that extended a few inches below her shoulders. She was clad in a short black dress that fitted her curves perfectly while her long legs were framed by a pair of black stilettos. But the most intriguing feature about her was her dark eyes that shone with a mysterious glimmer, in the dim blue-red light of the bar. His purple orbs met her chocolate-brown ones, he was almost enthralled. When she approached him and introduced herself, he was certain that she would make a very interesting sacrifice.

Hidan was nothing different than his usual boisterous self, using no less than three cuss words in each sentence, but she seemed to be undisturbed by his colourful choice of words. They sipped a few drinks together which was considerably rare for Hidan, for he never got along with anyone, let alone get even one drink. And getting a drink with a woman was truly unheard of. All the women he had ever been with were just his cornered victims that he had used for his desires before setting them in a path of indescribable agony. But she wasn't cornered or hunted down. She was the one who approached him. Hidan had a different hunch about her. She was something different. Something enticing but cloaked. But enticing or different or not, she was destined to end up dead, devoured and tortured to her demise, just like all the others. After all, nothing could pleasure him more than the unhurried and excruciating carnage of his victim, after a lascivious indulgence.

She ran her hand up his knee, slowly, as they spoke. Her lips parted slightly, her eyes held a sultry look, and she inhaled deeply.

Hidan decided it was time. "Would you like to go where else?"

"Like where?" She asked, suggestively.

"Somewhere which isn't as fucking noisy as this place. Like my room for instance."

She smiled sweetly. "If you say so."

* * *

Hidan was thoroughly satisfied with her. She was beautiful and breathtaking. One moment, she would succumb and then turn into a wild dominatrix. She knew what she was doing and left him begging for more each time. When he reached his climax, he knew it was time. His scythe was kept in the other end of the room. Her eyes shut themselves, as she lay panting.

When she opened her eyes, all colour seemed to fade away from her face due to what she saw in front of her. Hidan straddled her, towering over her, with a giant scythe in his hand. Her eyes escaladed between shock, betrayal, disbelief, distress but mostly exhibited utter astonishment. Before she could react, it was brought down on her. She closed her eyes by reflex but all that came was a minute slash on her throat. But her eyes remained closed, probably out of fear. When she finally looked, she found Hidan inside a circle on the floor. She was about to say something when it hit her.

She fell back on the bed, eyes slamming shut out of pain. She screamed as a sharp blow hit her diaphragm. For a brief moment, her senses registered a steady gash of warmth flowing down the sides of her form. Then it was on the side of her head which seemed to set every pain receptor in her body on fire. A strong, high-pitched buzzing flooded her brain. The buzzing began to grow louder and louder until it drowned out the painful squawks that she herself pronounced. Her lungs felt like as if they had been frozen as she struggled to breathe each passing second. Her heart felt like a heavy stone in her chest that put an unbearable weight on every organ in her marred body. She could scream no more when something sharp began to bear directly into her heart. As it penetrated deeper, each of her remaining senses commenced to give in. It came with a last blow which might have ripped apart her heart into two. She shut her eyes, finally, in pure ecstasy.

* * *

Hidan dragged himself up from the floor, panting. He pulled the spear out of his chest with a rough yank and set it leaning against a table. He examined his wounds and shrugged. _That surely was worth it,_ he thought to himself. But still, now it'd be a total drag to dispose off the girl's body and clean up the mess he had created. He'd love to leave the scene as it was but that would only result in his room turning into a conspicuous crime scene. And besides, it's just unpleasant to live with rotting corpses and drying blood in ones room, even if they are immortal sadomasochists who sustain from sacrifices. Maybe he'd just take his next victim to a motel room or something. But then, their leaded had warned him about leaving visually explicit clues which may go as far as alert one or more of the hidden villages. Damn, it was a bummer. Hidan got busy in whipping the blood off his body, with his back facing the corpse.

"Impressive," a levelled voice spoke.

Hidan juddered and he felt as if a thunderbolt just struck him. He turned instantly. But what he saw left his mind confused, between absolute astonishment and impaling fear.

She stood there, with an amazed expression, examining the spear. From her perfect posture, one would have difficulty believing that she had ever been severely hurt, if it weren't for her gory figure.

Hidan gasped. "Ho-"

"You know," she said with a slight chortle, advancing towards him with an eerily poised stride. "Of all the men, I've been with, you're the first who tried to do this to me."

Hidan took a step back. "How the-"

Her lips curled into the shape of a crooked smile and her eyes gleamed with a sensual glimmer. "And you're definitely the first one to have lived to tell the tale."

Hidan's throat dried up and pupils dilated. _What does she mean by that?_

"You see dear-" she took another step towards him- "I'm just like you. I bow to our mighty Lord Jashin. But I can tell that you converted to Jashinism not very long ago, 'cause you need to draw a circle for your ritual." By now, she was so close, that her face was only inches from his. "At least not long enough compared to me."

"You mean," Hidan finally spoke. But his voice sounded as breathless as it did astounded. "You're a goddamned Jashinist?"

"Yes." Her voice sank into a seductive whisper. "I was born as one."

She leaned down and softly circled her tongue around the wound in Hidan's chest, licking the blood of him, leaving a tickling sensation behind. Hidan let out a muffled moan.

She let out a slight chuckle before grabbing him by his hair and pulling his lips onto her. His hands wrapped around her waist, as she bit his lips asking for entry. Each fought for dominance while she thrust him towards the bed. She broke the kiss, huffing, her eyes burning. She pushed him roughly on the bed with a single thrust. Taking the spear in her hand, she climbed on top of an incredulous Hidan, straddling him.

She bent down and breathed into his ear, "How about I take charge this time?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that's it. I finally wrote something after forever. Do review and tell me what you think about it. :) 3**


End file.
